Heart of Ice
by Kazekitsune23
Summary: A young cat girl, locked away for seven years since her birth, was beaten by her clan. Hated by all she, is forced to endured her torment. But one day she and a little boy go missing, neither has been seen since. Click to read more of summary.


**Heart of Ice: Prologue**

**By: Kazekitsune23**

**_Summary:_**A young cat girl, locked away for seven years since her birth, was beaten by her clan. Hated by all she, is forced to endured her torment. But one day she and a little boy go missing, neither has been seen since. The clan believes she kidnapped the boy for he is heir to the throne. They will stop at nothing to find the girl and boy. It's been 9 years since that day; unable to find them they ask Koenma to help them. While searching for them two new criminals come onto the scene. At the same time strong demon energy wafts off a school. Giving his Spirit Detectives both cases, will they find what happen? Could the two cases be related? Read to find out.

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own Katsumi and Ryou.

* * *

_Locked in a room, hidden from prying eyes was a young girl of lavender hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a dress of an unidentified color for it was covered with mud and her own blood. Her back was bloody from the slashes of a whip. Bruising covered most of her body, fresh and old, from daily beatings. The room was filled with shelves of poison enticing her to end her misery. The stench of urine and body waste clung to the air including the smell of the rotting food they fed her. It was a windowless room leaving the only light to come from under the door. _

_Her luminous eyes peered out of a corner devoid of light, watching the shadows moving beneath the door. Every time one drew close to the door she pushed herself further into her corner till it passed. As she began to relax the sound of a metal latch being drawn back echoed through out the room. Before she could even close her eyes the door was thrown open, letting in the blinding light. Suddenly something hit her on the arm and bounced off followed by a splash of ice cold water right in her face. "Eat your food, wench," yelled a gruff voice, swiftly followed by slamming of the door and the latch being drawn back into place. As her eyes grew use to the darkness again she saw what has hit her. It was a stale piece of bread, slightly burned, with mold growing on it. Starved from not eating for two days she crept forward, wary of the door. As she stepped into the light she started to tremble with fear but she continued to creep forward. Finally reaching the piece of bread, she snatched it up and dashed into a corner that held some light. As her breathing slowed she began to rip away the parts of bread covered with mold. _

_On top of her head were two silver cat ears poking out of her hair, twitching at the slightest sound. Near her feet laid a silver tail that tapped a beat on its own, sending up little puffs of dust into the air soon lost in the darkness. On her pale slender neck was a black collar that rendered her powers useless. She could not take it off no matter what she did for it would only shock her. Only one of her clan with a high authority could remove it form her._

_This was her life, for she could not escape it. They detested her and she them. She had never known a loving hand; a place to belong. She had spent seven years of her life being beaten, starved, and overworked. She learned to trust know one at any costs for they would only hurt her in the end. This was what she lived by knowing there would be no way she could leave this waking nightmare. Yet she wished to be free of this torment; living like any other kid her age. But they wouldn't have it and instead they beat her till she couldn't move a muscle. During it all she would neither cry nor scream in pain but endured it. If she did it would only add to their pleasure and in return they would only beat her harder. They would never let her escape._

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks for reading my story. I'll be putting the next part up soon. If possible please tell me what you think. for this is is the second story Itried writing. My 1st might also be coming up soon. so please watch out for. BowsDoumo Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
